Change
by AsiDiLL
Summary: This is a story that evolves around the song Change by talor swift. You could call it a songFic but it has chapters and a long plot line. Rated K for now but that might change.
1. Chapter 1

OK I am trying again, I don't think I will finish that other story I wrote… Sorry, But now I have decided to write a SongFic. This one is different the characters as in the flock aren't listening to it what so ever! The story will follow the lyrics so yes the end will be half way predictable but bare with me there will be side plots! Also I do not know what book this tacks place after so bare with me I will refer to random things probably thought the series.

And plez excuse spelling I will try to get them edited but it might be after I post but…

Chapter 1

MAX POV

I shifted to the left just in time to miss a blow to the gut from a fly-boy boy but in time to receive a kick to the back of my leg wiping me to the ground. Before the fly boy or my friend behind me could realize what was happening I swung my leg in a 360 around me wiping three fly-boys to the ground around me. I snapped my wings open and jumped in to the air to do a quick survey on the Flock. Not good…

Angel my baby, (not really, but I have taken care of her since she was a little baby) was just barely holding her own against 3 fly boys. Clearly frustrated that her mind control was not working ageist the hunks of mettle…

Gazzy or The Gasman was also just barely holding his own against 4, but seemed to be using size to his advantage. Still he seemed to be tiring…

Nudge appears to have come up with a new technique as to fighting the fly boys, she would draw them to her moco colored fist with her human magnetism for an extra powerful hit but still the were many sounding her…

Iggy, our blind piro, had a seemingly never ending stock of bombs up his sleeve. Although I sure they were going to tier soon seeing how we have been fighting for nearly half an hour…

Then there was Fang, my right hand man who was the emotionless brick of the flock. He was fending off 5 eraser… OH (INSERT SWEAR WORD OF CHOICE) There was an fly boy with a gun pointed directly at FANG!

"FANG"I hollered to get his attention as I barreled into him

Suddenly there was a suddenly there was a searing pain in my arm I glanced down on it there was a chunk out of it were I am assuming a bullet skimmed it. Then there were more gun shots

"U AND A" I yelled then snapped my own wings open as we flew away from the last Itex branch left. What a sad picture, there was mettle scrap mill sounding it made up from probably 150 fly boys and then another 300-400 fully intact fly boys witch surprisingly weren't in pursuit of us and just sanding there.

It's the final branch and we still cant defeat them. It's going to be like most of the branches were we go n and attack run away then repeat until we don't run. How Fun! Note the VERY heavy sarcasm.

And it's a sad picture The final blow hits you Somebody else gets What you wanted again You know it's all the same Another time and place Repeating history And you're getting sick of it FANGS POV

"FANG" I wiped my head around to the sound of my name to se max barreling towards me. Net thing I know there was a gun shot and she was on top of me. Slightly confused I looked at max to se her examining her arm, the was a chunk out of it. She took a bullet for me!

Before I could ask if she was ok she was yelling

"U AND A" I only shot into the air once she was at least 10ft off the ground.

As we made our hasty retreat I thought about how strong max our leader was and how I would do any thing for her, especially now because some how I had a feeling that Itex was weakening finally.

But I believe in whatever you do And I'll do anything to see it through Because these things will change

The end… for now I will try to post soon… the more you hit the review button the faster something will go up. Asidill


	2. Chapter 2

FANGS POV

I flew up to max so our wings were just barely brushing and asked about her arm purposely letting some concern show.

"Never better" came her reply.

"Max I know you got at lest skimmed by that bullet, and you don't usually grip you upper arm like that." I said.

"Dang it" she muttered under her breath. Then before she could put it off and try to convince me it didn't heart I told the flock to land to inspect our wounds, they looked at me funny then landed.

________________________________________________________________________

By now blood was running down Max's arm steadily, I called Iggy over to the still stubborn max to examine her arm. As soon as max removed her hand you could see two things, one there was more blood then before and I mean a lot more, and two, it clearly hurt.

I sat down next to max and put my arm around her shoulder careful not to move he arm. She looked up to me and then put her head in to my chest as Iggy worked away on her arm.

________________________________________________________________________

MAXS POV

"How's your arm" Fang said suddenly by my side.

"Never better" I said hoping he would just drop it, the truth was it hurt like heck but I wasn't about to let any one know that.

"Max I know you got at lest skimmed by that bullet, and you don't usually grip you upper arm like that." He said.

"Dang it" I muttered under my breath. How'd he see that… then before I could convince him it was nothing he told the flock to land. Eargh him.

________________________________________________________________________

After Iggy finished with every one but me fang called him over. Since I was still gripping my arm Iggy made me move my hand. Ow was the first ting that came to my mined, it hurt more.

Neat thing I knew there was an arm around my shoulders I looked up to see it was fangs and then burred my head in to his chest.

"_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"_ I heard in my head

"Get out of my head please" I thought tiredly to angel.

"_Fine"_ she said after that she didn't say any thing.

"Iggy" I asked not moving my head from fangs chest.

"Ya" was all he said back,

"How's the rest of the flock?"

"Nudges fist are slightly cut up but other than that the usual."

"K" was all felt like responding with.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I am back, I wont bor you with meaningless excuses…

Iggy: because she has none.

Me: The blind prior's right

Iggy: Hey!

Me: It's true

Iggy: whatever, she owns nothing

Chapter three

Fangs POV

Its been two days since we last attacked Itex, and I get the feeling max is getting even more hopeless as to bringing them down. Seeing how we have attacked that particular branch 5 times already, and we are running out of ideas to bring them down. But I still think that we can do it, why I have absolutely no idear except for the fact that we made it this far so how hard can it be to bring down the last branch? Easy, very, very hard.

"I'll take first watch!" Max called, snapping me back to realty. There was mumbles of agreement and then shuffling to the most conferral spots you could fid in the middle of the woods for sleeping.

As soon as I was sure every one was asleep I walked over to max and sat down next to her.

"Hey" She said,

"Hey" I replied, "you seem down, why?" she just sat there for a minute thinking before responding:

"I don't think we'll be able defeat Itex, I mean we've gone at them so much and only left with cuts, and Brocken bones, a-" I cut her off there

"Stop thinking like that." I said sternly, "well bring them down, I can just feel it, there just putting up walls of fly boys. If we can get around them were golden. I we could jut get around them then we could blow the joint up after letting free the last of the experiments." I finished. Max just stared at me in amazement, I don't think she expected me to say so much.

"thanks" she finally responded "now I think you should get to sleep before your watch, K?"

"sure" _anything for you._ I added in my head then got up and walked over to lay by Nudge before having to take my watch.

_Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up To hold us back Will fall down It's a revolution The time will come for us to finally win We'll sing hallelujah We'll sing hallelujah, oh _

**Do you like it? I will try to make the next chapter MUCH longer, and update sooner like within a few days not weeks-**

**Iggy: like that will happen!**

**Me: Yes it will because I will force my self to… that is if I don't get writers block…**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Look who deiced that they would update the next day!

Iggy: that person way over there

Me: Who IZ?

Iggy : Ya

Me: *smacks Iggy over head*

Iggy: No abusing the blind kid

Me: it was IZ

Iggy: No it wasn't

Me: suuuuuuuuuuure

Iggy: just tell the story, she owns nothing

Me: Finlay

Chapter Four

Iggys POV

I was just getting the fire going again so I could cook breakfast for the flock when I herd a twig snap approximately 10 feat away. None of the flock was up yet… Hum… I decide to continue on, that is until I heard deep breathing. By this point I suspected some one in a tree near by.

I casually walked over to the flock and woke angle up first then proceeding to wake the rest up like nothing was there. _Angle?_ I asked in my mined. **Ya, Ig?** she questioned. _something's in the bushes, tell max, ok._ **yep**, she replied.

Angels POV

I woke up to Iggy kicking me in the side, it was to early the sun was barley up at all. _Angle?_ Iggy voice called out in my head. **Ya, Ig?** I questioned. _something's in the bushes, tell max, ok._ **yep**, I replied.

Now that I was more awake I heard much more voices in my head then normal, like 500 more voices, and being the six year old I am I screamed **MAX** in my head. _It's to early angle, what do you want?_ came her sleepy reply. **500 erasers surrounding us!**

_So we've been outnumbered _

Maxs POV

**500 erasers surrounding us!** Angel yelled in my head . Crap. Crap. Crapola! _Angel, tell the others!_ **They already know. **___ok well th-_ I w as cut off there when the erasers started thronging there selves at us.

Before I could give an order my flock was already fighting, so I jumped on an eraser coming up behind Nudge caching him in a chock hold then, punching him in the back of his head. There were too many,.

"U and A!" I screamed out. The flock jumped in to the air simontanisouly and shot off eastward only to have another cuple hundred m-geeks shot up and corner us. Great now theres like 800 of them! This is a suicide fight!

_Raided and now cornered It's hard to fight When the fight ain't fair _


End file.
